An ion trap can use a combination of electrical and magnetic fields to capture one or more ions in a potential well. Ions can be trapped for a number of purposes, which may include mass spectrometry, research, and/or controlling quantum states, for example.
Previous approaches to ion trapping may include an ion trap surrounded by a number of peripheral wire bonds. Those bonds may restrict optical access around the trap's periphery and hinder visualization and/or imaging of trapped ion(s). Additionally, previous approaches may be space-limited by on-chip filter capacitors.